I'll Make You Say You Love Me
by SakuShitsuoLover
Summary: No need, summaries are spoilers


**So…. Fin and Marshall Lee huh? It's in Marshall Lee's POV enjoy~**

"You know Finn, you can stop the act," I said staring at my over confident lover. He gave me such a look that I could've lost all control I had over me and attacked him, but I'm more decent that that. Even if I'm the demon king.

"What act? Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded. Finn was perfect. I had stolen his heart and made him mine, with no intension of letting that princess hurt him anymore, even if he says she didn't. Finn isn't hard to read at all, he was hurt when Princess Bubble Gum rejected him, and he didn't understand that it was time to give up. That PB was never going to love him. Not now, no ever. But, I can understand his pain, chasing after a girl just for she can reject you without any mercy. It's almost like raising the gun and shooting with no hesitation. He didn't take that so easily. He may not admit it, but he cried, a lot. His heart was shattered into a million pieces, so many pieces that I'm still looking for many of them to win all of his love. Even after we've been going out for three years. It hurts you know, to see your lover give some ditz starry eyes, saying he'll do anything for her. It just pisses me off! Sometimes I just wonder if he ever really loved me. I leaned against a tree before looking at Finn who was still sparing. His blonde hair falling over his eyes at every swing of his sword. I watched him for a while before grinning. _He's just beautiful, simply beautiful, _I thought before grinning. Then that very annoying questioned swirled in my head.

"Yes… do you love me?" I asked, staring at him, hoping the jealously couldn't be written on my face. He stared at me, as if what I said was incomprehensible, then he seemed to let the words sink in and turned bright red.

"U-uh… why are you asking such things all of a sudden? I'm going out with Jake," he said and ran off with his best friend. I stood there irritated. Once again, he avoided my questions and it was really pissing me off. I was in a one sided relationship and I didn't like it. If I have to take out any obstacle in my way, I will… but… how would Finn react? Will he think that his boyfriend is power crazy? Am I worrying about this just for he can say "I don't know what you're worrying about the only one I love right now is you"? If so, I don't want to put Finn in a position where he can't trust me. I slammed my fist into the tree before swearing. I love Finn and the last thing I want him to do is leave me because of my selfish thoughts. But all I want right now is for him to say he loves me, but how do I get him to do that?

I waited for Finn to get back, but the sun was starting to rise. I needed to get home or I was screwed. I decided to leave, and I wasn't happy that he kept me waiting all fucking night. I flew home, I spotted Finn below talking to PB and Jake. He was laughing and had that cute blush of his face. I clenched my fists before sighing. I was going to be a jealous boyfriend forever, but what worried be was the reaction he was giving her. Why can't he smile at me like that, why does he have to show her so much affection when he shows me little to none? Am I wasting my time trying to fix his shattered heart? I flew into my home and sighed, grabbing my guitar and strumming a little tune when what I saw came into my mind again. I was hoping he would come, but he didn't. I waited and waited, hoping that he would walk through the door. Before I knew it, I was asleep and someone was trying to wake me up.

"Marshall Lee, you have a bed for a reason you know," I heard and looked up to see Finn standing over me. I looked around to see that I was cuddling my guitar, and sleeping on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. What took you so long?" I asked, trying not to sound jealous and he sat down on the couch, putting his face in his palms.

"Oh, I was just training a little more. I got back home and you weren't there, so I left and came here. About your question from earlier, what made you ask me such a thing?" he asked and I sighed. It was all coming back to punch me in the face, and I didn't even think that Finn would bring it back it, this was something he never did before. But then again, I never asked him if he loved me before.

"Well, because… you don't seem to love me. You make it seem like I'm in a one sided relationship and you're still into Princess Bubble Gum. Am I just wasting my time Finn? Because I love you and, if you really don't love me, what do I have to do to make you?" I asked, the pain was very visible in my voice and Finn sat up and stared at me for a very, very long time. I loved Finn so much, that nothing in the world can explain that love, I love him so much, that universe expands just like my love. It's unexplainable how I feel around him, and it would hurt so much to lose him.

"Nothing," he said and I looked at him, a little confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to do anything for me to love you Marshall Lee. I do love you. It's just, when you asked me, it was so sudden. I didn't know what to say so I avoided it. And I don't like PB, I mean, yeah she broke my heart but you're the one that fixed it. So, I love you for that. Also, I seriously wouldn't do those things with you if I didn't," he said, his face turning bright red at the end of his sentence. I can't explain how I felt, but I knew I was more than happy. I stood up and walked over to him before leaning down to kiss him.

"I'm glad you feel that way Finn, I love you."

**POV Changed. It's Third Person Since I can't Smut In The Seme POV**

"W-wait, I can't I have to go," Finn cried and Marshall Lee smirked.

"As if I'd give you the chance to walk away from me when you finally told me how you feel," he said, kissing Finn roughly shoving his tongue inside his mouth as the danced together in almost a harmonic way. Finn wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss while Marshall Lee's hand's traveled around his body, removing his shirt quick enough for they can reconnect their kiss. Marshell Lee pushed Finn down on the couch, running his hands gently over Finn's toned yet pale chest before attacking his neck, leaving red love marks on the pale skin. Finn moaned loud as he felt an uncomfortable warmth inside his pants. He felt his lovers hands reach down to his shorts, slowly reaching in and circling his fingers around his throbbing erect. Finn didn't like the teasing, he thought that Marshall Lee was doing this on purpose, just for he would beg for it. It was already working.

"Marshall Lee, please, don't tease," he moaned, bucking his hips up to get some contact to his manhood and Marshall Lee smirked before sitting up and pulling his own shirt off. He looked down at Fin whose eyes were filled will lust and his breath short and shallow. He pulled down Finn's shorts before wrapping his hands around his throbbing cock and stroked it gently. Finn bit his lip as the pleasure quickly ran through his body as Marshall Lee kissed him gently, pumping his manhood at a slow and steady pace. It was killing Finn how slow Marshall Lee was going, he wanted him to fuck him so hard that not only did he see the stars but the saw the whole damn galaxy.

"Marshall Lee, please," he whined, thrusting his hips up roughly and he smirked down at Finn, loving how impatient he was being. It was cruel, but he didn't mind, either way, he's going to get something out of it, so why not make him beg for his cock?

"Please what?" he asked, letting go of his throbbing member and tracing the outlines of his chest with his fingers until they got to his lips.

"You know what to do," he said the smirk never leaving his face before Finn took the digit's in his mouth. Marshall Lee mouth at the sudden heat that eloped around his fingers. He felt the saliva spread around the digits until they were wet enough. He pulled them out and told Finn to flip over before circling one of his fingers around his puckering entrance. Finn groaned in annoyance before Marshall Lee chuckled and pushed his finger inside slowly.

"Oh my gosh can you speed up the process?! I want you to fuck me already!" Finn yelled and Marshall Lee smirked. _There we go! _He pushed his finger in and out before adding a second one. Finn hissed in pain, his breathing getting heavier as the breaths got quicker. He added a third finger, now searching for that spot that made Finn's body trembled more than it already was.

"I-I'm c-coming," Finn moaned and Marshall Lee fingered him some more until Finn nearly screamed while he came all over Marshall Lee's chest.

"That's it, isn't it?" Finn's eyes were half closed and his blonde hair was spread messily around the pillows while some stuck to his forehead, which was drenched in sweat. Marshall Lee continually abused his prostate, making Finn's body shake from the things that were being done to him. Marshall Lee pulled his fingers out, making Finn whimper at the loss of the warmth when Marshall Lee unbuttoned his jeans and lined his throbbing erection up to Finn's needy hole.

"I'm putting it in," he said before thrusting his hips slowly, hearing Finn his in pain.

"Relax and it'll hurt less, just relax," he groaned before Finn finally relaxed his muscles and Marshall Lee was all the way in. Marshall Lee waited before thrusting into Finn, hitting his prostate dead on, making Finn's vision go blurry. Every thrust felt like heaven to both of them, to finally be one with the one they love. Marshall Lee increased the speed in his thrusts before reaching down to run his fingers over Finn's cock. Finn pushed his hips back, deepening the penetration and he could feel the heat pooling in his lower stomach.

"I-I'm coming," Finn said and Marshall Lee felt himself reaching his limit. Finn moaned loud enough for it to be a scream, coming all over Marshall Lee who came inside him. The collapsed on the couch, riding off their highs before embracing each other.

"I-I love… you," Finn mumbled, before drifting off and Marshall Lee kissed his forehead.

"I know you do, I already know."


End file.
